Teman
by eekso
Summary: [HunHan] Mereka berdua hanya teman.


**Teman.**

Sehun & **L** uhan

 **T(** teenager **)**

eekso ©2016

 **warn!** yaoi {boyxboy}, alternative universal, out of characters, alay, ending tidak bagus.

 **!** semua punya masing-masing **!**

* * *

Teman. Tidak ada kata lebih dari kata teman. Sehun dan Luhan, mereka berdua hanya sepasang teman. Tidak lebih— _kecuali bagi teman teman mereka yang selalu melebih lebihkan._ Luhan lebih tua dari pada Sehun, tidak jarang jika melihat Sehun yang bertingkah manja pada Luhan. Walaupun mereka berbeda kelas, selalu saja ada waktu untuk menghampiri satu sama lain. Luhan hanya tersenyum ketika teman teman mereka mulai menggodanya bersama Sehun, sedangkan dia hanya memasang wajah datar tanpa niat melihat sedikitpun.

Semuanya berjalan baik baik saja tidak ada kendala, bahkan ketika seluruh sekolah tahu bahwa Sehun tengah berpacaran dengan Irene. Setiap kali Baekhyun bertanya perihal Sehun, ia hanya tersenyum dan selalu menjawab seadanya. Memangnya apa yang mau diharapkan? Luhan dan Sehun itu sejenis, mana mungkin mereka berpacarankan? Apa kata dunia nanti. Ha. Ha.

Semuanya terlihat damai, walaupun semuanya tahu bahwa hubungan Sehun dan Luhan sedikit merenggang. Teman terdekat mereka yang sadar lebih awal. Sehun terlalu fokus pada handphonenya ketika mereka sedang berkumpul di kantin, sedangkan Luhan akhir akhir sering bersama Minseok, entah itu pergi ke perpustakaan, ke mall, bahkan Luhan pernah menginap di rumah Minseok, entahlah tapi rasanya mereka sudah seperti artis yang selalu saja di buat gossip murahan.

"Kau mau pergi lagi ke mall?" Luhan mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Minseok. Pemuda dengan pipi tembam itu menghela nafas, ini untuk kesekian kalinya Luhan mengajak dirinya pergi ke mall, sekedar membeli buku dan makan. Semenjak merenggangnya hubungannya dengan Sehun, Luhan selalu saja menyibukkan dirinya dengan buku buku—alasannya karna ia tengah bosan.

"Maaf Lu, hari ini aku dan Jongdae ingin mengerjakan tugas bersama." Dengan menyesal Minseok membelai kepala Luhan kemudian merangkulnya.

"Mungkin Baekhyun atau Kyungsoo mau menemanimu." Saran Minseok yang langsung ditanggap Baekhyun dengan cepat.

"Apa?!" Baekhyun itu sensitif, terhadap apapun itu yang berhubungan dengannya dan urusannya. Luhan mengampirinya dan menceritakan tujuannya, dan dengan semangat ia mengangguk setuju. Begitu juga dengan Kyungsoo.

"Boleh aku ikut?"

* * *

Luhan tengah memilih milih bukunya, begitu juga dengan Kyungsoo yang sibuk mencari buku memasak, sedangkan Baekhyun hanya mengikuti kemana Luhan pergi dan sesekali pemuda bereyeliner itu bertanya perihal hubungannya dengan Sehun—lagi. Namun jawaban Luhan membuatnya kecewa.

"Kami berdua baik baik saja."

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya. Bukan hanya dirinya tapi semua teman temannya—kecuali Sehun dan Luhan merasakan adanya perbedaan antara dua sejoli tersebut.

"Tapi kalian tidak terlihat **baik baik saja.** "

Itu suara Kyungsoo yang penuh penekanan pada akhir kata. Baekhyun setuju dan membenarkan ucapan Kyungsoo— _See, semua mengkhawatirkan hubungan dua sejoli tersebut._ Luhan menghela nafas kemudian tersenyum kemudian mulai memilah buku lagi sambil bercerita yang membuat eyeliner Baekhyun luntur seketika dan Kyungsoo yang mencoba tabah dengan hidung yang tersendat. Percayalah, mereka berdua menyesal mendengar cerita Luhan, karna malu menangis ditempat umum.

* * *

Mereka tidak jadi menemani Baekhyun membeli eyeliner dan lebih memilih tempat yang bagus untuk bercerita. Awalnya Luhan menolak, karna ia sudah lelah bercerita sedari tadi, tapi dasarnya pemuda bereyeliner itu saja yang terlalu suka dengan gossip dan tidak ingin terlewatkan.

Baiklah, Luhan sudah membuat pengakuan. Ia tidak normal, bukan berarti ia gila. Ia 'tidak normal' dalam artian lain. Ia menyukai Sehun, yang nyatanya mereka berjenis kelamin sama, yang artinya Luan adalah gay. Penyebab merenggangnya hubungan Sehun dan Luhan adalah kesalahan Luhan sendiri. Ia mengaku bahwa ia tidak ingin kehilangan Sehun, ia mengaku bahwa ia menyayangi Sehun bukan seperti adik kakak ataupun teman, melainkan lebih dari sekedar itu. Itulah yang membuat Sehun marah dan mendiamkan Luhan selama beberapa minggu ini. Itu semua karna ia menentang hubungan Sehun dengan Irene.

Selanjutnya Luhan tidak ingin bercerita lagi. Baekhyun sudah mengeluarkan air terjun dan Kyungsoo mencoba menenangkan pemuda itu. Mereka tidak masalah dengan orientasi seks Luhan yang melenceng, dan tetap mendukung pemuda yang berasal dari China itu.

* * *

 _Guru rapat_ adalah satu kalimat terindah selama bersekolah. Suho dan teman temannya memilih untuk berkumpul dikantin termasuk Sehun yang juga membawa Irene. Mereka tengah asik dengan dunia mereka sendiri sampai...

"Dimana Luhan?"

Suara berat Kris sukses membuat semua menoleh kearahnya—termasuk Sehun dan Irene.

"Euhm...tadi dia dipanggil dengan Kim songsaenim, tidak tahu kenapa." Minseok menjawab seadanya, entah kenapa rasanya dia ingin marah. Semuanya mengangguk mengerti dan melanjutkan aktivitas mereka.

 _Semuanya menatap tidak suka._

* * *

Luhan absen selama dua hari, itu yang Sehun tahu. Ia tidak ambil pusing bahkan mencoba tidak peduli sekalipun. Mereka sudah diam selama sebulan lebih dan semuanya baik baik saja.

"Hun?"

Sehun menjawab dengan menoleh kearah Irene, mengalihkan fokusnya dari handphone yang dari kemaren sunyi. Bahkan biasanya Baekhyun selalu meribut di grup mereka. Tapi sekarang, hanya ada kalimat; _"Ha?!"_ Dari Yixing hyung yang tidak direspon satu orangpun. Bahkan batang hidung mereka tidak terlihat semua.

Irene mengucapkan sesuatu yang membuat perasaanya sebenarnya biasa saja walaupun itu kata kata yang ingin mengatakan sebuah perpisahan. Sehun hanya berdehem dan mengangguk dan sebuah senyuman tersampir pada wajah datarnya. Irene beranjak dari tempatnya begitu juga dengan Sehun, baru beberapa langkah sebuah suara menyapanya.

"Sehun-shii, kenapa kau masih disini?"

Itu membingungkan, dan ia sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan ucapan orang yang setau Sehun sekelas dengan Kris-hyung dan memegang gelar sebagai ketua osis.

"Ha?" Wajahnya sekarang terlihat konyol.

"Kau tidak tahu? Padahal aku sudah mengizinkan kalian bersebelas." Sehun semakin tambah bingung.

"Izin? Memangnya kemana?" Orang didepan Sehun malah membuat wajah bingung.

"Jangan bilang kau tidak tahu kalau hari ini Luhan berangkat ke Amerika." Dengan secepat kilat Sehun memacu hondanya menuju Bandara Incheon.

* * *

"Aku berangkat dulu." Sebenarnya keberatan, ia tidak tega melihat Tao, Kai, Chanyeol dan Chen yang menangis seperti anak kecil. Tapi ia harus. Ini juga untuk kebaikannya.

"Kalian tidak memberitahuku?" Semuanya menoleh sekaligus terkejut ketika melihat Sehun datang dengan berantakan, baju basah karna keringat, rambut yang acak acakan, ia bahkan membiarkan helmnya jatuh dilantai begitu saja.

"Kenapa?" Wajahnya yang putih susu itu memerah memendam marah.

"Kami pikir kau tidak perlu tahu." Itu Kai, menjawabnya dengan ketus.

"Lagian kau tidak berhak tahu." Timpal Tao.

Sehun menunduk. Suho yang pertama kali sadar dengan tingkah Sehun, ia memberi kode kepada yang lain untuk memberi waktu dengan Luhan. Yixing menepuk bahu Luhan, menyuruhnya untuk berbicara dengan Sehun kemudian semuanya meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Luhan menghampiri Sehun yang masih menunduk, sebuah sapaan yang yang sudah lama tidak terucapkan, canggung.

"H-hai,"

Tidak ada jawaban, malahan Luhan baru sadar jika Sehun sedang menangis. Bahunya naik turun, ia bahkan terisak membuat Luhan gelagapan.

"Se-sehun...kau tidak apa?" Luhan baru akan menyentuh bahu Sehun namun pemuda itu segera memeluk Luhan erat. Luhan tidak peduli dengan peluh Sehun yang membuat bajunya basah, atau air mata yang membasahi lehernya.

"Hiks...kumohon jangan pergi, hyung." Ia ingin menjauhi tubuh Sehun ketika sebuah suara menggema di sudut ruangan memberitahu keberangkatannya namun anak itu malah mempererat pelukannya.

"Hyung, kumohon," Luhan menangkup wajah Sehun. Memberikan senyuman manis yang sudah lama tidak Sehun lihat, namun masih tersirat kesedihan.

"Mianhae, Sehun-ah." Luhan melepaskan pelukan Sehun kemudian segera meninggalkan pemuda itu ketika pemberitahuan pesawatnya segera berangkat.

Sehun melihat punggung Luhan yang semakin mengecil, berlari jauh meninggalkannya. Ia menyesal, karna sudah menelantarkan orang yang menyayanginya dengan tulus. Bodoh.

Sebuah tepukan pada bahunya menyadarkan Sehun, Suho pelakunya. "Menjijikkan." Semuanya melihat kearah Kai yang menyumbat telinganya, matanya masih sembab.

"Dia hanya pergi selama enam bulan, tapi kau menangis seperti bayi." Sehun menatap Kai tajam.

"Oh, jadi ada yang lupa diri." Sindir Kyungsoo, membuat Kai berdecih sebal. "Hanya enam bulan, pergantian belajar." Yixing menambahkan, setidaknya itu cukup untuk membuat hati Sehun tenang.

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 _"Bahkan seorang sahabatpun memiliki rahasia kecil."_

Berhubung ff HIM masih dalam proses pembuatan, aku kasih ini dulu ff abal-abal absurd ini pengganti kelanjutan ff HIM (Hidup Itu Menyedihkan) makasih buat yang udah review di ff sebelah, makasih banyak. Maaf kalau banyak typo —publishnya di hp, maklumin okey :(


End file.
